My Always Donut
by MaskedHeart
Summary: Oliver isn't afraid of speaking to Lilly about his crush, Miley. Lilly might care, though, but it doesn't really matter, because after all, he'll always be her donut boy, no matter who he likes. Miley.Oliver.Lilly.


I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, I only own my random plots. **

_I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

"Uhhh…" was the answer I got.

"Oliver?"

"Uhhhhhhhh…" there was a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

"Um…Oliver?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh. Hey, look Lils! A cow! Yeah, uh, cow! Look!"

I glare at my frantic friend.

"If you like her so much, then just go and say hi!" I suggest.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly." he sighs and gave me a 'no duh' look. "I gotta play cool, ya know? That's how the Smokin' Oken rolls, homedog."

I feel my eye twitching. "Never, ever, ever say that ever again."

"Fine. But I'm not going over there and talking to…_her_." he sighs again, and clasps both of his hands to his chest. "I can practically feel my heart slowing down! Be still, my beating heart. Be so, very still."

I swallow, and roll my eyes. "Oliver Oscar Oken." I step forward and poke his chest. "You." Poke. "Will." Poke. "Talk." Poke. "To-"

"Ow, okay! I get it, I have to talk to her!" he looks resentfully at me and rubs his chest. "That hurt, Lillian! That hurt right here!"

I look. Oliver is pointing at his eye.

I blink. "Oliver, _this_ is why girls don't like to hang out with you."

"Uhhhhh."

"Ohmigod, not this again."

"Uhhhhhhh."

"Oliver, she's just coming over to get food or whatever!"

"Uhhhhhh."

"Stop that!"

"Lilly, she is heading right towards me." Oliver mumbles to me. "Right towards _me_!"

"Oh, so what am I now? A popsicle stick?" Slamming down my drink, I huff. "Well, fine! I'll just go get a hotdog, then. _Alone_. All alone. You won't get anything, Oken! Nothing!" I push myself out from the faded beach tables.

"Okay."

"_Okay_? That's all you have to say? That's it?"

"See you."

I sigh, sit back down again, and try to ignore the throbbing twinge of pain.

"Hey, ya'll!" Miley plops in the seat beside Oliver, and I swear I see Oliver practically melt.

"H-hey…uh, Miley. Hey!" his face turns red at her smile.

"Uh, Oliver? You okay? You kind of look like Aunt Petunia after she walks up the stairs!"

"A-HAHAHAHA! That's hilarious, Miles!"

I wince.

"Uh, yeah…thanks, Ollie." Miley smiles again at him.

"I'll just…uh, go." I say, and turn away, before I hear Miley's voice.

"Oh, and Lilly? Um, need a bit of help with that outfit." she smiles sweetly at me.

I look down at myself. Layered tee shirts, Bermuda shorts, and Converses.

"Thanks. I guess my other outfits need help, too. Would you like to help?" I can't help but let some sarcasm in.

"No problem. Everyone needs a bit of help every now and then, right?"

I swallow. "Sure."

"Yeah, and Lilly? I have a Hannah thing tonight, so I'll have to cancel on the movie night."

"But, aren't I going? To the Hannah thing, I mean?" Lola always goes with Hannah!

"Oh, about that…you can't go."

"What?"

"It's…complicated, Lilly. Don't worry about it."

"…Okay, then."

"Yeah." her eyes are already straying to some random boy.

"Bye." my reply is short.

"Later." her back is turned before she even says it.

"Bye, Oliver." Miley turns slightly and smiles sweetly at him.

"…" I look over at Oliver, and sigh.

"Uh…okay. See you." with that, she walked away.

"Isn't she wonderful?" he sighed dreamily. "Her soft locks of chocolate brown hair, her sparking blue eyes, her shy smile…" Oliver smiles goofily, staring at the sky.

"Uh, Oliver? Miley dyes her hair to get it to be that color, she uses contacts that are blue, and she is certainly not shy!" I remark, inwardly sighing again.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly." his hand clasps my arm tightly. My nerves are screaming at me. "I don't really need a girl's look," I snort slightly. "I just need her sweet, Southern personality, and I'll be just fine."

"Right." I laugh shortly.

"Oh, Lilly. You'll always love me, no matter how boyish my hormones are."

_You don't know how true that is, Oliver. _

I feel my face redden. "Hah, right. C'mon, Donut boy, let's go surf." I struggle to keep my voice light.

I glance at Oliver, and I'm not very sure what I see. Confusion, it seems. Maybe even a bit of frustration. Why would he be frustrated now?

"Yeah, let's go!" before I can inspect his face any further, he takes off running.

I laugh lightly. My Donut boy, always and forever, it seems. No matter what.

_Set me free, leave me be, I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. _

I push out myself from the table, and head toward the beach.

_Here I am, here I stand, so tall, just the way that I'm supposed to be. _

THUMP!

"Oliver?" I scream.

_You loved me, 'cause I'm fragile, when I thought that I was strong. _

"Uh, I'm fine, Lilly! Uh, just grapey!" I hear a faint response.

"You mean peachy?"

"Sure. Can you go get me another pair of shorts, please?"

_Something always brings me back to you…_

**Yep, found this old thing when I was browsing through my junk drive. I had to edit the tenses A LOT, and I'm so sorry if they're still horrible. ******** But Gravity by Sara Bareilles and a humorous attempt? I dunno if they pair up well, but I did it. Constructive criticism, please!**


End file.
